Without Words
by xSummonerYunax
Summary: Crisis Core Zack and Cloud discover an intimacy between them that they didn't know existed in the Nibelheim Mansion when Zack changes for an unconscious Cloud. No words are needed as they let their hearts and actions speak for their emotions. YAOI alert


**Without Words**

--

Zack breathed deeply as the bitter scent of Mako filled his nostrils. It wasn't particularly a bad smell. He had gotten used to it after the years of being with ShinRa, and to suffer their treachery after all the times he had been loyal to SOLDIER was the ultimate betrayal Zack thought he could ever receive. He had based everything on SOLDIER: his love, his honor, and most importantly, his dreams. To have all that torn away from him and be stabbed in the back by the very corporation that was like a family to him was a wound that ran deep into his heart and a pain he could never forget nor forgive. Similarly, one other person had also entrusted ShinRa with everything he had in hopes of becoming recognized as a hero. He had come a long way to obtain pride, but was only left with humiliation. He strived for power, but only ended up as a weak trooper who became dependant on others, especially dependant on Zack Fair.

But that was okay with Zack. The man before him bore the same intense sapphire eyes as he did, and they used to sparkle, burning like fire for the passion of becoming a hero. They were so different and so alike at the same time. He was usually quiet, obedient, and observant, whereas Zack was the wild, goofy, and cheery one. But, they fought for the same goal, the same dreams…and they both ended up with nothing but lies and false promises.

Cloud Strife.

A man who was more than just a comrade to him after the time they had spent together. He was a friend, a brother, and even a clone in some sense. They had both undergone similar genetic engineering and were used as guinea pigs for ShinRa's cruel experiments, and now whatever substance pumped through his veins applied to Zack as well. If anyone could understand him genetically, mentally, physically, and emotionally, it would be Cloud Strife.

Unfortunately for him, his body's defenses just weren't strong enough to fend off the poisoning the experiments had done to his body. Zack watched his friend lifelessly nod his head up and down, but never consciously making any movements. His long shocking blonde spikes fell over his closed eyes and shielded his young and handsome face that had become ghastly pallid. For the first time, Zack noticed how delicate Cloud's features were. He examined the way his blonde eyebrows were perfectly arched in a way that gave him a really calm and collected appearance. Trailing down from the bridge of his nose, Zack wondered how Cloud's lips remained so pink and soft. He licked his own and felt the cracks and rough edges of the skin that was threatening to peel away. Cloud's porcelain skin highlighted his youth intensely and his innocence was nothing short of apparent. He was naïve and had not experienced the full brutality of war, death, and destruction yet. To be dragged into an unimaginable betrayal foiled by ShinRa was the last thing Zack wanted his friend to experience. He almost felt he should be responsible for the younger man, or even his protector of some sort.

The Nibelheim mansion was quaint, quiet, and still, giving off a very eerie and foreboding sensation to those who were not familiar with the ghostly town that held its own share of untold secrets. The town and the mansion were just two mysteries waiting to be unfolded in the midst of many more to come, and Zack wasn't sure if he wanted to know the deepest and darkest secrets, especially the ones that had driven Sephiroth mad. Taking a seat at the end of the bed where his friend was lying on, Zack clasped his hands over his face as a deluge of memories came rushing back to him far too quickly than he expected. Faces, names, locations, everything that he had ever experienced in the last couple of years in his life flashed before his eyes as he gripped his head tightly for fear that the accumulating pressure his memories were causing was going to burst any moment. Some were good, and some were bad. The last image that he saw before his vision became black was the sight of Cloud's faint expression and languid body as he fell out of his stasis cell and into the First Class SOLDIER's arms.

Rubbing away the darkness that was clouding his vision, Zack suddenly remembered why he was back in the room. Beside him was a set of dark SOLDIER uniform he had discovered in an abandoned closet. The only way for Cloud to recover quicker was to remove as much Mako from his as possible, and his drenched uniform was certainly not making it any better for his road to recovery. Zack released his hands from his face and swiftly grabbed the clothing he had picked up and slid up the bed until he was right beside Cloud's torso. The only sound emanating from the room was Cloud's light but rhythmic breathing. Zack was no doctor, but he assumed that his consistent breathing was a good sign showing that he was at least stabilized for now. He could feel his anger welling up inside of him as his hands curled into tight fists, wanting to serve ShinRa a plate of vengeance for making him and the innocent man beside him fugitives on the run, robbing them of their freedom and now their lives. Why? How did it all come to this? They were just two innocent soldiers.

It seemed that ShinRa had robbed Zack of everyone he cared for. The close bond of friendship he had with Genesis, Sephiroth, and Angeal was nothing but memories now. ShinRa had taken them away from him, and had taken them away from each other. What appeared to be a formidable and inseparable group of friends was now a circle of broken links, each of them straying off in their own direction, and only trouble ensued when they crossed paths. Friends were now enemies, and brothers were now strangers.

He had lost Aerith too in the midst of all the chaos. She was another close person he had befriended, and he missed her terribly. She was super sweet, cute, and a wonderful person to be around. She was more radiant than any of her lovely flowers blooming in the accursed slums. She was a true and rare gem.

What had he done to deserve this torment? What had he done to feel this terrible pain of being separated from everyone he loved?

The only person who was with him now was Cloud Strife, and he was going to do his damn hardest to protect him, to keep him as close to him as possible. He would rather die than to see another one of his close friends slip away from him in the blink of an eye. It just wasn't fair. ShinRa would never get him nor Cloud. He'd make sure of that no matter what.

"Don't you worry about a thing, Cloud! They're not going to lay their filthy hands on you. I'll make sure of that!" Zack said sternly, unsure if any of his words actually registered within the unconscious man's mind. He raised a gloved hand and brushed back his friend's blonde bangs that cascaded over his closed Mako infused eyes. Even through his gloved hand, Zack could feel Cloud's forehead burning and that only fueled his own fiery desire to retaliate against ShinRa someway somehow. There was no way he was going to let them get way with what they have done. It was unforgivable.

"Why don't we get you into these new clothes, huh? But you probably can't change into them now, can you? Well, I guess I'll just have to do it for you." A small smile played upon Zack's lips. He knew he was speaking to himself, but he was slightly humored by just thinking that there was a good possibility that Cloud could hear him even from his unconscious state. Inwardly, Zack prayed that his friend could at least comprehend some stuff. At least that would show his mental capacity for interpretation was still there. Somewhere within the deep recess of Cloud's mind, Zack was sure that the blonde was terrified, and he wanted to do everything in his power to make sure Cloud knew he was not alone in this ordeal. "I will never leave your side, Cloud."

Zack touched the unconscious man's hand gently and gave it a light squeeze for reassurance. He placed the spare uniform beside him momentarily as he began unbuckling the belts around Cloud's waist. He felt his heart throbbing quicker as his hands became colder. His rough fingers shook a bit, almost as if he was a bit hesitant on continuing. Although he had been with SOLDIER for many years and had seen many men walking around stark naked in the locker room after training or combat, this was the first time he had physically touched a man so…intimately.

Zack could help but noticed how firm and hard Cloud's abdomen was as his hand brushed over his stomach slightly. He easily snapped the buckles open since he had been so used to doing it when he wore the same exact uniform when he first joined ShinRa.

He must have been training hard. Poor guy…wanting to be first class so badly. Cloud…

With a fluid gentle thrust, he pulled off the wet battle harness and tossed it on the floor. Next, Zack's finger gingerly crept up to the zipper of Cloud's uniform and slowly began pulling it down. He couldn't understand why he was unable to keep a straight focus on the man before him or his actions. It was true he had never undressed a man like this before, but he had seen plenty of men in ShinRa strip their comrades and heal their wounds out in the open battlefield. This was the same thing, right? Helping out a fellow comrade and friend. But something felt different. It didn't feel like he was helping an ordinary injured soldier.

_But then again, Cloud isn't just some ordinary soldier… _he argued with himself. As the zipper slid down and the uniform parted, exposing Cloud's young but well toned body, Zack couldn't help but feel a torrent of nostalgic emotions and an poignant bond that connected him to his friend. What used to be his smooth skin was now marred with cuts, burns, and bruises, the telltale results of ShinRa's inhuman experiments and torture that had not only left physical scars on the innocent solider, but mental scars as well. It would only be a matter of time before Cloud would wake up to find himself in the state he was in now. Zack feared the worst for his friend.

What if he isn't strong enough? What if he ends up like Sephiroth?

No, he would just have to have faith in Cloud that he would not end up twisted like Sephiroth. He promised himself that he would not see that happening with Cloud. Zack felt more than just his friend at that moment. He felt like his guardian. The younger soldier needed someone to watch after him, someone who was experienced and had his hands tainted with blood and his heart blinded by false lies. He knew more, he went through more, and there was no way he was going to let Cloud go through the same hell he had gone through.

Standing up, Zack gently lifted Cloud's upper body to loosen the tight uniform around him. He felt the blonde's head tilting unconsciously against his chest as soon as he was interrupted from his placid position.

"Hang in there, Cloud…" Zack whispered lightly into the lifeless man's ear. Even though he probably couldn't comprehend the words, Zack hoped that at least his presence would somehow be felt by Cloud.

Next came the most awkward part that Zack was somewhat trying to avoid although he knew there was no way around it. After all, why should he be so…embarrassed? It wasn't like he had never changed in front of other men before. This was no different, right?

Zack slowly pulled the waistband of the uniform down, revealing Cloud's black boxers and his toned pelvic muscles. Zack instantly felt a heat wave buffeting his face when his arm accidentally brushed against the small bulge of Cloud's boxers. He quickly darted his eyes away as a light shade of red tinted his cheeks and tried to concentrate on removing the rest of the uniform. Gently setting the blonde's head back down on the pillow again, Zack moved towards the end of the bed once more and removed Cloud's boots with one hand while using his other hand to pull off the entire uniform. He knew very well that the only thing he should be concentrating on is putting Cloud's new clothing on him, but for some unknown reason, a mysterious invisible energy was forcing his eyes to remain riveted on the almost nude man before him. Lying on the bed before him was a vulnerable and unconscious Cloud, his body nearly completely exposed to Zack, and that made him feel…strange inside. He had never felt this foreign sensation before, but it made him feel comfortable, almost as if he was able to find some kind of solace in this new feeling even though his life was still at risk at this every moment.

His mind was racing with memories of Cloud as each scar on the blonde's body burned deep into his mind, forging images that could never be erased. Zack could never forget this moment, the moment where all of Cloud's pain and torment were clearly manifested for his eyes. He couldn't help but reach out to touch his friend's arm, momentarily forgetting about dressing him. Beneath his gloved fingers, Zack could feel Cloud's muscle twitch lightly and a weak pulse beating to pump whatever little life Cloud had left in him. He touched the open wounds on Cloud's arms before gliding towards his chest, and eventually descending to his abdomen. With each path his hand took, Zack felt his anger multiplying tenfold. It just wasn't fair for someone so young and innocent to suffer like this. It just wasn't fair.

"Cloud…if I only I could get rid of all these scars for you…and your fears…" With his free hand, Zack slipped his fingers through Cloud's faint ones and squeezed gently. "No matter what happens, I'm not going to let them get you. You're not going to be used as an experiment ever again. You have my word." His lips curved into a smile although he was sure it was one Cloud could not see. He silently wondered if his friend's trembling arm and twitching muscle was due to the fact he was inwardly scared? Maybe somewhere in the deepest abyss of his consciousness, Cloud was able to grasp the reality of what was going on? Maybe the one simple thing his friend was seeking for was security, and the only person who could offer him that now was Zack.

Without thinking or hesitation, Zack couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around Cloud's neck as gently as he could. His eyes widened when he realized what he was doing, but it just felt so natural and so…right. In that moment, no more images flashed through his mind and all his previous fury slowly started to dissolve, dissipating into just fragments of sadness. It wasn't enough for ShinRa just to capture him, but they were after Cloud too. It just wasn't fair that he had to live the life of a refugee. Cloud didn't deserve this; he didn't deserve it at all.

"Cloud…I'm sorry. I should have prevented this from happening to you. If only I had known…I would have told you to stay away from Nibelheim. Forgive me…"

Damnit Zack! Pull it together!! It isn't like you to be this…weak. You have to stay strong…for your sake and Cloud's…

But he was just so exhausted. He was so tired from running and fighting. Gripping on to Cloud's shoulders for support, Zack lifted himself on to bed and buried his head into the blonde's bare chest. He just needed time to think. He needed to plan his next objective. One careless move would mark the end of both their lives.

"Cloud, I need to stay strong for us…but I don't know if I can anymore. Please give me the strength to." Zack couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth, but he couldn't catch them as they fell from his lips, which made it so much clearer that he was truly scared deep inside. He thought he was brave and strong enough to make his way back to Midgar, but how could he stand up against the entire ShinRa army? He was sure that they must have been deployed to hunt him and Cloud down like wild animals. But Zack knew he was never a quitter, never had been and never will be.

But that was when he had Angeal by his side. Angeal was like an older brother and a protector to him, and he remained that way to the very end. Zack couldn't stop his eyes from welling up, and no matter how hard he tried to blink away his pool of tears, they only continued to build until they finally collapsed through his Mako depths and journeyed down his pale face. He never thought of himself as an emotional man. He couldn't even remember the last time he had shed a tear prior to Angeal's death, but deaths and betrayal had a cruel way of deranging people, and Zack feared that he had fallen victim to it.

"Z..z…zac…k….?"

Zack gasped at the sound of his name being uttered with forced strength. He looked up and saw Cloud's lips just barely moving, but what he said meant more to him than anything else possibly could at the moment. "Cloud! I'm here! I'm right here, Cloud…" He tried to hide his excitement for fear that his ruckus might disturb the injured soldier's tranquil state. "Can you hear me?" he whispered as softly as he could and waited patiently for whatever minute response he was going to get.

"I…sc…ar..ed…"

Cloud's eyes were still closed, and Zack thought perhaps he still had not regained full awareness yet, but at least he was getting some response from him. Maybe it was for the best that he couldn't open his eyes. A cold dread suddenly washed over Zack as he wondered what Cloud would think if he were to wake up and find him sprawled all over his nude body. Zack couldn't believe what he was doing either. He never thought he would ever see himself in the position he was in now, but he just needed someone by his side. Someone he could feel, smell, touch…so he could be reminded that he was still alive after the horrible ordeal. He wanted to know that he was not alone and that there was someone beside him along the way to the road of freedom. He hated feeling alone because that scared him more than anything. Maybe he wasn't as strong as he thought. Sure, he held up a pretty macho front and ShinRa first class SOLDIER did bring him some bragging rights, but most of his cockiness only stemmed from the fact that he knew he could depend on people like Sephiroth and Angeal back at ShinRa if he were ever in trouble. No matter how much he wanted to convince himself that he was going to be all right by himself, he knew it was only a lie, a lie that had been blinded by his desire for fame and his dreams of being a hero. He didn't know any heroes that were dependant on other people. Perhaps he was trying too hard to fit the stereotype of what a " real" hero was, and in the process of all that, he had lost a part of himself. Zack suddenly felt lightheaded as the wall of façade he had created suddenly came crumbling down, and as he tried to catch whatever pieces he could to build back his barrier, he realized that it was futile. With a rueful smile, he let them fall and gave up on catching the remnants of something that never defined him to begin with.

Beneath his first class SOLDIER uniform, Zack was simply an ordinary man who deeply feared losing the people closest to him. Most may construe this as a weakness, but Zack knew that this quality undeniably defined him. Sephiroth had always been deemed as a great hero, perhaps the best hero of all times, but only a few people like Zack knew what had become of this "great" hero. Void of friends and love, nothing could stop Sephiroth as he morphed into a madman overnight and sought to destroy everything in his way, even the lives of innocents.

It felt very strange to be in the very same town again that Sephiroth had burned down. The exact replica of the mansion was daunting, and as Zack closed his eyes, he could still see the angry flames consuming the helpless town and its inhabitants. The scent of that horrific night filled his nostrils as memories from what appeared to be a lifetime ago danced around him, confusing him of what was real and what was fake. How could Nibelheim feel this…real when it wasn't the real thing? It wasn't Cloud's hometown anymore…it was a ghost, a doppelganger of what once used to be Nibelheim.

The only genuine thing besides him right now was Cloud. Cloud was real, tangible, and had not been manufactured by past memories.

"I'm scared too, Cloud…" Zack admitted, his words coming out of his mouth rather pitifully. "But we'll be okay, as long as we have each other. I'll be right here with you."

Zack watched as Cloud's lips quivered, waiting and praying with all his might for him to say something or at least show some signs that he was about to regain consciousness. His lips moved in a way that appeared as if he was going to say something, but the only thing that escaped through the pale chapped lips were rough breaths.

"It's okay, Cloud. Don't force yourself." Zack gave a small smile and clasped a hand over Cloud's numb one, feeling the coldness of his damp skin seep into his fingertips. For some reason, he understood Cloud completely and the pain he was going through. As their hands touched, Zack could almost have sworn he had jumped into the depths of Cloud's heart as all of the younger man's emotions became raw and naked to him, just like his exposed nude body, leaving him vulnerable and weak. But Zack Fair was going to be the one to protect him from even the slightest danger.

Right now, Cloud's mind, body, and spirit were for Zack's eyes and heart only, and he swore on everything and everyone he had come to love that no one was ever going to get in the way of that, and Zack Fair had never broken a promise.

He helplessly watched Cloud's pale lips continue to tremble, and he knew deep down there were so many things he probably wanted to say but couldn't due to his poisoning. He probably wanted to confess all his fears and worries, but Zack already knew them, but for some reason he just couldn't seem to convey that message to his friend. "Cloud…" he whispered compassionately. "I know…everything. You don't need to say a thing…"

Zack bowed his head in disappointment when he didn't get quite the response he was hoping for. Cloud's lips continued to quiver, and that's when Zack felt a surge, an impulse he had never felt before. It was nothing compared to the flow of anger he often felt because of his hotheaded personality, nor was it similar to the adrenaline rush he would drown in during a heated battle. It was something so different and new. It was something so meaningful and wayward, something so natural and forbidden. Zack couldn't resist whatever it was that had pushed his face against Cloud's, but he didn't fight his instinct as he liberated his mind from everything he had ever been taught-rules, the way of life, proper SOLDIER etiquette, decorum…nothing stopped him as his naked mind urged him to do the one thing he knew was right, or at least he felt that it was so right. Zack closed his eyes swiftly, and without hesitation, brushed his lips against Cloud's as he cupped either side of the blonde's cheeks. For that one moment, Zack felt pure bliss and solace, two things he had longed for but had not experienced in a long time. His time spent with Angeal, Sephiroth, Genisis, SOLIDER, and Aerith were memorable, but there was just something very different with this tranquil moment in a time of frenzy where his life was on the line. His heart was burning for answers, but not for the questions he could answer himself already. The one question that lingered within Zack's mind was whether or not Cloud found his sudden compulsive action to be…acceptable and appropriate. From what he had gathered the first time they had stepped into Nibelheim, Cloud seemed to have a huge crush, or perhaps something beyond that with a young lady named Tifa.

And obviously, he was nowhere close to being Tifa, the one woman Cloud probably desired.

Maybe he was taking it too far, or being too selfish, but he didn't have an explanation for the way he was acting, the way he was yearning for someone he had never thought possible.

And he yearned to be wanted back no matter how selfish that seemed on his end.

So he deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue further into the unconscious man's mouth, still retaining the awareness that he should be as gentle as possible. Zack's hands slid down from Cloud's cheeks to his strong shoulders, and he rested them there, gripping them tightly as he inhaled deeply, taking in the toxic smell of the poison, but the faint smell of Cloud's natural sweet scent far overwhelmed him than anything at the moment, save for the strange but inviting new passion he was experiencing. With each flick of Zack's tongue within the blonde's mouth came a surge of hidden emotions that made his mind numb and further tempted his body to greedily take in more of the forbidden lust he was feeling. But deep down, Zack knew it was so much more than just forbidden lust. The emotions he was experiencing were passionate, filled with substance and longing. Zack felt that whatever rational sanity he had left in his mind was now gone and in its place was a sense of freedom that was far sweeter than anything he had ever fought for. He was severed from his binding chains that had kept him linked to ShinRa and all the lies he once thought were truths.

Zack silently wondered how his hands, the hands of a killer could move about so sensually, leaving behind traces of pure desire even though they were so tainted. His pensive thoughts came to a halt when a sudden touch made his eyes snap wide open. With a look of bewilderment, he glanced up and found that Cloud's head was swaying side to side and his struggle to say something was evident upon his quivering lips once again. Zack turned to look past his shoulder where he felt a hand rest on the back of his head, pushing him closer to the sick man. His mouth opened in shock, realizing that Cloud had just made a conscious movement, one that did not deny Zack's rather spontaneous impulses that had crossed the line of their simple friendship and into a boundary of mixed confusion and unexplainable attraction.

There was something calm and comforting about Cloud's touch, and it made Zack feel welcomed into his embrace as he fell against his friend's chest and placed his lips upon Cloud's once again. This time, the feelings of hesitation and fear were not present as an intangible blanket of solace draped itself over the two men, shielding them for just this precious moment from all the evil that was out to get them. Zack had never felt this novel warmth, joy, and bliss, but he loved every moment of it even though he couldn't quite explain why. For the first time in his life, Zack finally felt a sense of completion within him, a sense of happiness that was far greater than any words could express. Lying before Zack was a man who understood him, cared for him, and most importantly, looked up to him as someone far more than just a friend and a comrade. Zack had never been more certain of anything in his life as he felt Cloud's hand behind his head drawing him closer towards his inviting lips.

Somewhere deep within the abyss of Cloud's dark and confused mind was a single ray of clarity that was unwavering in the pursuit of what he really wanted. For now, he wanted to feel secured and loved. He hated the feeling of being a prisoner, whether it was in that horrible stasis cell or within his struggling self, which his memories of his past would never let him rest at ease. Cloud had suffered years of rejection, hatred, discrimination, and now betrayal. Somewhere in the midst of his poisoned mind, all his memories were coming back to him. Tifa, ShinRa, SOLDIER…Cloud felt that his memories of scattered events, especially those that were most important to him, were so close to surfacing, but yet so far away from being recollected. He felt like he was drowning in a sea of long lost memories, fragments of his past and bits of his present that made no sense to him. Nothing was making any sense to him, but the one face that manifested before his unstable vision through the small cracks in his slightly parted eyes was Zack Fair. Zack, his best friend, was the one who was offering him security and love at the moment. Cloud felt incredibly bizarre watching and feeling Zack's wild black strands on his forehead as he had his head bowed on his face, but Cloud just couldn't deny how pleasant and natural it felt at the same time. He had been longing and craving for this affection and warmth for as long as he could remember. Even as a child, he had always been shunned by people around him, except for his mother and sometimes Tifa. He felt so relieved that there was someone out there who cared for him this deeply. Cloud was truly…grateful. He forced himself with every fiber in his body to make his words audible, but it was to no avail. It angered him for being this weak when he was a soldier, but somehow, he had a strange feeling that Zack already knew how he felt. He had a feeling that Zack knew…everything.

And so it was okay that he did not speak, for he did not need words to convey his thoughts. Cloud realized that Zack did not need to say anything either, nor explain his spontaneous behavior. As their tongues flicked and toyed about with each other, Cloud sensed that the soldier before him had been desperately seeking for a sanctuary as well, a sanctuary that treaded upon something forbidden but beautiful. Cloud knew that this moment, their moment right now as Zack's sanctuary, and he couldn't have been happier to be the person who offered Zack what he needed and wanted the most. It was just two men, two lost souls seeking for a haven that they could call their own. Cloud had always thought that he would feel the most safe and secure with Tifa. After all, he joined SOLDIER to win her heart, but he never did get back the affection that he gave to her. When he pictured her in his mind, all he saw was a blurry image of the girl he had become extremely fond of, and all he felt was a cold presence akin to a stranger. Tifa had always been a memorable and cherishing part of his past and he had always considered her to be in his future, but what mattered at this very moment was only the present, the present in which he was thrown into a whirlwind of chaos with Zack under unexpected circumstances.

Cloud would never have figured he would one day end up being betrayed by ShinRa and lie upon this very bed almost completely nude with another man on top of him. And to top it all off, he could feel that he was on the brink of death and had just barely escaped it. It was all thanks to Zack Fair, his savior and protector. Even in the direst events and under the most unimaginable situations, Zack's loyalty and duty to him was placed before anything else, possibly even his own life, and that thought made Cloud's eyes misty. He didn't want to cry because he wanted to stay strong for Zack, just like he had been strong for him. However, as he felt each tender exchange from Zack's lips to his, Cloud couldn't fight back the urge to release his tears anymore. He wrapped both arms around Zack tightly, one hand firm against his back while the other traveled into the mess of raven strands, gently caressing the spiky locks that were soaked with sweat. He had never imagined that there was ever going to be someone who would put him before anything else. He never thought he was going to find a person who would remain true, loyal, and devoted to him to the very end, but Zack Fair was that person and Cloud was finally starting to accept the reality that there was a person out there who cared for him so much that he would be willing to risk his life for him.

And Cloud couldn't help but wonder what he had done to deserve this grace, to be the luckiest bastard on the Planet.

Cloud let out a small groan as he felt two strong hands pressed against his sides, gliding up and down slowly before moving towards his hips where those two hands remained locked in place. Cloud could feel his legs parted widely by Zack's hands as the older soldier shifted into a more comfortable position, arranging himself artfully between his legs as he gripped on to his thighs for support. Cloud was shocked at how swiftly Zack managed to get into his new position but never breaking his tender kisses to him. The younger man could feel his face heating up and the blush that was becoming evident on his cheeks burned more than his poison induced fever. Zack's body upon his made Cloud shiver with anxiety and pleasure at the same time. He blushed furiously as he became consciously aware that the bulge between his legs was starting to expand within his boxers. Cloud' natural instinct was to find a way to conceal it, but it didn't take him long to realize that it was going to be inevitable for Zack not to realize that his body was enjoying this attention.

Cloud's excitement certainly did not go unnoticed by Zack as he felt something harden against his stomach. Inside, Zack was smiling that Cloud's consciousness may not be too far away and that this was definitely a vital sign that Cloud was very much aware of everything that was occurring at the moment. Zack ascended himself upon Cloud's body until his pelvis was aligned with his friend's firm bulge. Zack knew he was erect as well, and even though his SOLDIER uniform was thick, he knew Cloud could feel the hardening of his phallus as he made it apparent by gently rubbing the erection against Cloud's inner thigh.

Cloud didn't know if he was too weak or too embarrassed to open his eyes to witness this newfound excitement that he couldn't help enjoying. It made him feel wanted, desired, and loved in ways he never thought possible. He did have his fantasies here and there, but they were mostly about Tifa. Unfortunately, it appeared that he would just have to accept her unrequited love and interest. Thinking about that hurt him, but he knew deep down that the pieces of his broken spirit would be mended in the most unforeseen way and the person he had least expected would fulfill his longings. Inwardly, Cloud felt extremely frustrated that he could not fall out of his comatose shell even though his memories and consciousness were coming back to him. His body felt paralyzed even though his mind was racing with a myriad of thoughts that he longed to release, much like how he wanted to release himself from being a prisoner in his own body. He felt Zack's hands gingerly stroking his swear ridden-hair and the familiar feeling of reassurance came back to him from such a trivial gesture. Cloud felt his tense muscles relaxing once more as Zack's hands began to freely roam about his body again, each touch sending him electrifying pulses that jolted with pleasure. Cloud felt his limp hand floating in the air, and for a moment he thought an unseen force possessed him until he recognized the memorable touch around his wrist. It was the same touch that had brought him a sense of comfort and happiness beyond words. Cloud's mind suddenly went numb with a white flash of shock when he realized his lifeless hand was being lead towards a phallus, but it was one that did not belong to him. The blonde's fingers were steered to curl around the shaft firmly before his entire hand was guided in a smooth up and down movement that was slow at first, but was gradually elevated with each successive stroke. Before Cloud could even comprehend what was transpiring at that very moment, he felt a strong but gentle hand placed upon his own member, and that made his body shudder with a mix of delight and anxiety. No one had ever touched his body like the way Zack was doing at this very moment, and Cloud could not even remember the last time he had felt this good when he tried experimenting various touches upon himself occasionally when he was alone. He gave a weak moan as a projection of the pleasure coursing through his body, but he wasn't sure if Zack could even hear him. Actually, he couldn't even hear himself, but when he saw Zack's cocky smile forming at the corner of his lips through his weak vision, Cloud knew instantly that the older man knew how he felt. Even physically, Zack knew how to make him happy by sending waves of undeniable pleasures running through his sick and battered body.

Surprisingly, Cloud felt his body slowly rejuvenating from the physical, mental, and spiritual healing that blended together to create a remedy that was stronger than any magic or tonic in existence. The blistering fever and the many wounds that tainted his body were blind to him. The only thing he could focus on was how light and blissful he felt with each pulsing pleasure emanating from Zack's motion and the sheer fact that his savior before him was giving him everything he had ever dreamed of in a moment of solace caught in what appeared to be a future road of distress.

Zack grunted softly as he squeezed his eyes shut, enjoying the delight that was filling his body and heart. He knew that this moment was going to be short-lived and that the journey ahead was going to be nothing short of Hell itself, but he couldn't help being selfish at the same time for never wanting what he had right now to end. But, even if it did, he knew this was going to be one of his special memories that would forever be imbedded within the depths of his mind and soul until his death. This would be one memory, one thing that no one could ever rob him of. Cloud was his friend, his brother, and now his lover, a treasure more precious than the Planet itself. This very moment alone was worth all the anguish he had endured with ShinRa and whatever torments that would be seeking him in the very near future. Zack knew all too well about the punishments ShinRa inflicted upon those who defied its tyranny, but he was going to make sure that this chase was going to be the last time they would ever suffer at the hands of ShinRa. He had faith that he would at least fulfill part of his goal that he was all too determined to accomplish. If need be, Zack was more than prepared to sacrifice his own life for Cloud. Intertwined with the mind-numbing bliss filling him was a gratification beyond anything he had ever long for. Zack was perplexed at how hope, trust, and love bloomed from such a strange circumstance he had never pictured himself under, but it was only now in which he felt he was receiving an understanding and knowledge that far surpassed even the wisdom of the Ancients. He finally understood what it meant to be a hero and what he had to sacrifice to fulfill his dream of being one.

And it was all thanks to Cloud Strife for helping him come to terms with his dreams, emotions, and most importantly, himself. The scattered pieces of his enigmatic self were finally falling into place, and Cloud Strife was the last missing piece that happened to be the perfect fit to the mind-boggling puzzle that made up Zack Fair.

Zack was now complete, and he thanked his lover in the simplest but most meaningful way he could. He lowered his head and tenderly placed his lips on Cloud's again, and he knew that when their lips touched, Cloud could taste his gratitude, joy, and love.

And they didn't need words.

Just each other.

**-Fin**

--

**A/N**: First semi-yaoi fic. When I was playing Crisis Core, I was extremely intrigued when the screen went black when Zack was changing Cloud out of his outfit so this fic is just basically my interpretation on what could have went on during the "blackout." In terms of writing, I felt that it could have been better, but this was my first yaoi fic so I guess I was more focused on just experimenting more than anything else. Well, as usual, thanks for reading and please leave any comments/critiques. I always appreciate reviews from you guys so let me know what you think! Til next time!


End file.
